


Wait for me, Wait for us

by YukinaMiyuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crime, Death, Funeral, Gen, Hope, Letters, Murder, News, Non-Linear Narrative, Some Swearing, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMiyuki/pseuds/YukinaMiyuki
Summary: After a while of peace, tragedy strike to the undeserved. Left behind to pick up the pieces of their hearts, they tried to bring closure to their pain.(Please read the tags)





	1. Letter 1

A body was found in an alley way in Tokyo by a morning jogger this morning at around dawn. The jogger had recounted that his dog was the one who found it, yanking on his leash as they ran pass the alley way. Terrified at what he found, the jogger was quick to dial the emergency services. Once the police had arrived and inspected the scene, they had quickly classified this case as suspicious. Anyone with information relating to this case are asked to step forward. Further inspection and tests are currently underway to determine how and when the accident happen. But most importantly, who did it.

 

Date: 31, January

 

**~**~**

 

Hi Kuroko-cchi!

How are you? Are you having fun wherever you are? Are you taking care of yourself? You better not be eating boiled eggs for dinner again! Or drink vanilla milkshakes all day! It's not healthy for you if you don't have a variety of things.

 

Oh, who am I kidding? I can't pretend anymore, my smile, my happiness, my acceptance of what happened. You can probably already tell that I was trying too hard to be Ok. I'm not. After nearly a month of denial, I finally can admit: "I'm not Ok, and I'll never be again". There's a hole where my heart supposed to me, a black hole that sucked all my emotions and energy. It's not just me, Kuroko-cchi. The others were in the same boat, they-I-we (the Generation of Miracles) just tried to hide it from everyone, even ourselves.

 

I still remembered when I first meet you in our second year of middle school. Back then, I knew nothing of your talent and outright disrespected you not only as a player, but also as a fellow peer. Yet, you still took me under your wings and taught me valuable lessons, lessons that continued to saved me and help me grow as a person again and again. You went out of your way to help me with school works, so I don't have to miss out on training camp or have to take make up exams. Once, you even hid me from my fans! I will never forget that day where my fans just ran pass without a second glance at me, it was such a nice break. For everything that you've done for me, thank you.

 

You were an amazing person, Kuroko-cchi. No matter what you believe, we, every person that got the chance to meet you, will never forget you. Never, ever. Did you know, during that dark year where we ignored you, we never actually forgot you. We just packed those memories away into a dark corner of our minds, which lead us to become blind to your presence. We hurt you. I hurt you, my best friend. I know I already said it countless time after THAT Winter Cup, but I'll say it again. I'm so very, very sorry Kuroko-cchi.

 

Your private funeral was about a week and a half ago. It was small and simple, just the way you liked it. Seirin champion team attended, with only a couple of second years came since you decided to quit basketball again after the fateful Winter Cup. To this day, we still couldn't understand why you had quit. You love basketball more than any of us, why would you quit? Akashi absolutely refused to reveal your reasons, saying you had requested him to take it to his grave.

 

Apart from Seirin and us, Himuro-cchi, Takao-cchi, Kasamatsu-senpai-ccchi and most importantly, you grandmother was also there. Though, she did not mention you parents at all. Halfway through the service, Haizaki and Makoto slipped in. No one said anything as they sat down on some vacant chairs, it seem like Akashi was actually expecting them or something. And then, a little while later, Nijimura-senpai arrived, eyes still visible red. Everyone cried in that cosy room for hours without a care for their public image. Everyone except us, that's it.

 

Kuroko-cchi, will you wait for us where you are? Will you wait as we take our time living our lives for your sake? Will you still be patient with us even after you left this world? Will you continued to look out and guide us no matter how much trouble we caused? Will you still love us? I bet you will without hesitation, and no one will ever disagree. You're too selfless for your own good, but that's why so many heart was warmed by your light.

 

Wait for me. Wait for us, Kuroko. We won't be joining you soon so it will be a long wait. But you're Kuroko-cchi, the one and only person that made the impossible possible. Thank you for changing our lives. Thank you for changing my life.

 

Our True Miracle

Love you forever

Kise Ryouta

 

**~**~**

Date: 25, February


	2. Letter 2

 

 

 

Identity check and body confirmation of yesterday ally-way case had revealed the victim to be Kuroko Tetsuya, a third year honor student of Seirin Private High School. He was believed to have been choked, kicked, punched and also stabbed repeatedly before a brutal pushed to the wall finally broke his skull, killing him on the eve of his 18 birthday, the 30th of January. Fortunately, Kuroko was able to scraped the offenders and collect some of their skin cells, as well as their blood. Tests were still being conducted to hopefully reveal the attackers.

 

Date: 01, February

 

**~**~**

 

Dear Kuroko Tetsuya,

It seems that I have underestimated you yet again. Never in my life have I felt such immense pain of the heart caused by the same person twice, not even my 'perfect' father could attempted such feat. However, you came slithering into my life and did the impossible, yet again.

 

You were nothing like me. You were weak and vulnerable. You were invisible, so invisible I sometime doubted you even existed. You came from a middle social economic class family, and your grades were nothing more than average. We might have been similar in height, but even then, you was shorter than me by centimeters. You were the total opposite of me, my imperfection. Yet, you were perfect, as perfect as anyone can get, and I can only hope to be as perfect as you.

 

For years, I caused you nothing but pain. I brought pain to your heart, pain to your mind, and pain to your ruined friendships. I gave you fears, insecurities and faulty belief that you were not needed. I belittled you and ignored you, all because of my pride. I used you, then cast you away when you no longer of use. Though, with you being you, you let me do as I wished even if it hurt you. You brushed aside my sins and dragged me from my throne. You clawed your way to the top, through tears and blood, to do nothing but save me from myself.

 

That topple from grace hurt more than I'll ever admit. But still, you stood by me and gave me countless support that only my mother have given me. You helped me rebuild myself, making me mentally stronger than ever before. You gave me sincere smiles, gave 'us' sincere smiles as I was not the only sinner. However, guess what else you also gave us? Apologies, countless apologies for countless reasons that were not true. We were upset that you were apologising to us after all we've done, and I'm sure we made it crystal clear. You were NOT at fault, we were and we deeply regretted it. Even if you don't believe it, we will, and we will stick by it. I order you to not apologise about it ever again.

 

As of the 30th of January, a day before you became a legal adult, you went and ripped my heart to shreds. It hurt much more Kuroko, the way my heart was punch, stabbed and cut to pieces. The pain was one of the greatest pain I ever felt in my life, coming only second to the death of my mother, who you actually held uncanny resemblance to, personality-wise. I knew it was not your fault for this immense pain, yet it still hurt me greatly to listen to that news report.

 

Whether you knew from where you are or not, everyone fell into different state of depression. Between the news reports and your private funeral, everybody was in disbelief and denial, running around and try to find something, anything that could give them hope. I did it too, phoning your phones every 10 minutes while using all my connections to find you, alive and breathing. Though, after your private funeral, everything was a different story. It began with everyone cutting down their connection, I'm also included.

 

Aomine started playing basketball non-stop, rarely stopping for any breaks. Kise returned to his 'model' smile and took a break from modelling. Midorima ceased to communicate in anyway and lock himself in his room, Kagami was in the same shape. Murasakibara had bouts of binge eating then starving himself, giving his stomach pain. As for me, I threw myself into your case, my future company and your funerals, one private and one public. For Momoi, she cried for days on end, barely sustaining herself yet we couldn't do anything to help. As you could tell, your departure affected us more than you think.

 

Fortunately, a good month and a bit since that day, we had recovered somewhat. We were able to drew strength from your words and picked ourselves up. After all, you would frown seeing us in that state. Some times ago, we all made a promise to each other to live on behalf of you. We will live the brightest and happiest life, for ourselves and for you. We will take what life give us and grow stronger, just like you wanted us to.

 

We're still hurting inside, but we're healing. That's all that matter in the end, isn't it? Watch us, watch as we brave this world for you.

 

Our Saviour

Regards

Akashi Seijuurou

 

**~**~**

Date: 14, March


	3. Letter 3

An update on Kuroko Tetsuya's case, the boy who was brutally attacked and kill mere days ago. After a blood test, the offender's blood alcohol reading was much too high, almost double to legal driving limit. This event may turn out to be an act in the heat of a moment, with Kuroko being the unfortunate victim that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyone with information about this case please contact the police to help them capture the offenders.

 

Date: 04, February

 

**~**~**

 

Ne Kuro-chin,

It's been two months since you went away. Do you miss us? Do you remember us? Aka-chin said you'll miss us and will always remember us, is it true? I hope it is, because I miss you. We miss you.

 

Kuro-chin was the only one who always gave me snacks, and I miss getting candies from you every few days, even though it was mainly vanilla flavoured or ones you won at the arcade. You was always so kind and caring, giving me many things that I didn't even know I wanted, or needed. You looked out for me, and agreed to my selfish wants without yelling at me. You were shorter than me, much shorter, but you were like an older brother.

 

Since you disappeared, there was this pain in my chest that I only felt one other time, it was when we decided to ignore you. That reminded me, that time was stupid. I was arrogant at the time, and too childish and wanted everything to go my way. I paid no attention to your opinions, and put you down. I didn't listened to you and began to disrespect other people, both normal people and fellow basketball players, and also made them hate basketball. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you, belittling you and saying I wanted to crush you. I didn't think before I acted or spoke, that was stupid of me. Please forgive me.

 

I also want to say thank you for all you've done, especially making me realise that I love basketball, not hate it. I found out, a little too late, that was your goal all along, to make me realise I love basketball as much as everyone else. Really, if it wasn't for Aka-chin bluntly saying it, I still wouldn't understand what your real goal was. Which mean your hard work nearly got wasted, not good.

 

Like you'd hope, I've changed and still changing into a better person, we all are. First it's Aka-chin, he no longer threatens people with scissors, or take my snacks away and do weird things like texting me at two in the morning. Mido-chin doesn't act like a tsundere anymore, but now talk with a straight face like you when around new people. Mine-chin and Kise-chin both stopped fighting with each other as often, though Kise-chin is still being a puppy and Mine-chin turn into a tsundere, like Mido-chin but more swearing. For a while, Kaga-chin went quiet, not speaking to anyone and kinda disappeared. But now, he's a bit better, I think.

 

We finally got our results back for that big exam we have to do last term. After some digging, Aka-chin found your result. Kuro-chin, you did very well on that test. You didn't get a perfect score but you done more than you normally did, actually beating Mido-chin by less than five percent. If you were still here, that score would have got you a scholarship into the university you wanted, the one in Fukushima. I heard that Aka-chin and Mido-chin had to write a letter to the school to let them know you were gone, since they still sent a scholarship to your house.

 

Ne, you always said you're a shadow, a shadow to our light. You're wrong, Kuro-chin. You're our light, the star that guide us home after a long day. You're our keeper, protecting us yet subtly help us to grow. We wouldn't be the person we were without you. Therefore, as our guiding star, please continue to light our paths and take us to a future. Also, please wait patiently for us to come and meet you again, don't move on just yet. I might be lazy, but I'll get there too, one day.

 

That's a long way away, too long for me to think about. I'm hungry so I'll go get something to eat. You should eat something too, Kuro-chin. I don't want you to be skinny as a stick when I see you again, you're small enough as it is. See you, Kuro-chin.

 

Our Brightest Star

I'll miss you

Murasakibara Atsushi

 

**~**~**

Date: 31, March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes, please leave a comment to let me know.  
> Thank you so much for reading so far.


	4. Letter 4

On the 30th of January, Kuroko Tetsuya was found dead in his own pool of blood. As it turned out, there were two offenders, both with sky high blood alcohol percentage. One offender was identified to be Katashi Riku, a young bank manager of a bank a few street down from the attack site. A few hours ago, he was tracked down and arrested. As for the other attacker, police are trying to identify his identities using all the sources they have.

 

Date: 20, February

 

**~**~**

 

To Kuroko,

Why did you not heed my advice to bring Aquarius' lucky item that day, a kubotan key chain? From what the police and doctor had confirmed, you were grabbed by the hand, then strangled before getting physically abused after you had lost consciousness. If only you had the kubotan, you could have freed yourself and disappeared. You could have been alive and breathing, instead of lying in a cold coffin six feet under. Why did you not listened to me?

 

Kuroko, you always did as you liked. Yet, you absolutely refused to hurt those around you even if it cost you your life, of course, unless they need a wakeup call like we did. Yet, why were we crying over a gaping hole in our hearts? Why we were so grief-stricken we couldn't function normally for a while? Why were we ready to give it all up to just get away from all our pain, the pain that you left behind? I knew it was not your fault. We knew it was not your fault. Yet, it does not change the fact that we were, and still are, hurting.

 

I'd always disliked you since I'd met you. I respected yours playing style and life choices, but I'd never been fond of you. However, you felt completely different about me. You respected me and treated me as an irreplaceable friend. You looked up to me, literally and figuratively, and asked me for advice. You even helped me look for my Oha Asa lucky items without annoyance. I knew for a fact that who we turned into in middle was unacceptable, that you were right in trying to snap us out of it, yet I did not support you. Regardless, you still helped me whenever the need arise. I've never outright said it before, but I'm sorry, and thank you for what you've done.

 

Thanks to you, I now have someone I can call as a best friend. No matter what you said, or didn't, Takao revealed that it was you who prevented him from breaking completely, and also asked him to befriend me. According to him, after our match in middle school, you went and gave him encouraging words that grounded him from the darkness. Then, after a certain check-up visit you taken without anyone knowledge, you found Takao and asked him to try being my friend, to stop my loneliness. He didn't remembered you, he profusely apologised for it at your funeral, yet he still tried anyway. Truly, I am very thankful to both him and you, for being my friends.

 

To be honest, I wished for you to come back to us. Since that Winter Cup, I no longer saw you as a former teammate. Kuroko, you were, are my friend. You were my first friend, best friend, with the Teikou team coming second. I was lucky to be able to call you my friend, even if it was only in my head. I was lucky for those two years in high school to amend for my sins. I was lucky to been able to have talked to you, to get to know you better. I was lucky to have met you. I might have realise a bit late, but not too late.

 

Tomorrow marks the first day of university. I'd decided to study medicine. Kise planned to be a pilot. Aomine wanted to be a police. Murasakibara went into baking, and will leave for a school in Paris next year. Akashi took over his father's business and hired Momoi as a personal manager; they are both currently in Germany. As for Kagami, he said he'll train to be a fire fighter, and will also be returning to America next year for a while. As you can tell, no one chose a career with basketball. We still played, but the pain was too great for us to go professional.

 

As a final note, don't worry too much about us like you normally do. We'll keep living just for your sake. Please guide us and keep us in line. Give us some of your determination to hang on until the last second.

 

Our Best Friend

From your friend

Midorima Shintarou

 

**~**~**

Date: 11, April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it was a bit OOC, Midorima was hard to write.   
> Thank you for all your support.


	5. Letter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for the swearing.

After a month of no updates, we're now back with more some information on Kuroko's case. Kuroko Tetsuya was a third year honour student at Seirin Private High School, but sadly, he met a premature death at the hands of two highly drunk individuals. One of the attacker was identified and proved to be Katashi Riku. The second offender have finally being revealed to be Gorou Tarou, a drug dealer that was on the wanted list since last month. The police had asked for him to hand himself in, and for anyone in the public to immediately report him if seen.

 

Date: 18, March

 

**~**~**

 

Oi Kuroko,

You bastard! You went and did what you liked and guess what happened? You died! You fucking went and somehow got yourself killed!

 

You know about all that crap you said about 'being left behind'? Well, not this time. This time, you went and left me behind in this world. You left me. You left them. You left us! You left us this time around, left and went ahead into the world of unknown, Kuroko. For once, I wished Death forgotten you like everyone else, not to chase after you like a fucking beacon. But really, I can't really blame you.

 

I'm sure the others mentioned it in their letters too, we all missed you, Kuroko. Ever since we heard the news, nothing was and will be the same again. You were always quiet and straightforward when you speak, yet you somehow always managed to lift our spirits. Because of you, we were able to keep trying even when we were up against a load of crap, like that first game with Akashi. Now, the silence that surrounded us, Seirin's old team and the Generation of Miracles was tense and heavy, weighing us down yet no one dared to break it.

 

You don't smile very often but when you do, it lightened up the world. You were kind, loving and forgiving, somehow befriending the most impossible of people. Children and adults loved you, as well as everyone in between. Don't be surprised Kuroko, the news of your death caused tears to everyone around you, whether you called them friends and family or not. I know I've only known you for three years, but you've made such a huge impact on my life that I was destroyed. Your grandmother was especially upset. Of course she would, no grandparents would want to live longer than their grandchild.

 

To be honest, for a while after your private funeral, I locked myself in my room. I didn't eat, I didn't talk, I didn't do anything apart from going to the toilet. Aida-senpai and Hyuga-senpai came around to try and get my off my ass, but I didn't answer the door and locked it. Then, after a month or so, they came. They rang the door like civil people, then Akashi started to threatened me when I didn't answer the door. Finally, after I still refused to move from my bed, I could literally feel the power as the giant kicked my door from its hinges, same goes for my bedroom's door. Aomine and Kise harshly dragged me from my bed and threw me into a bath Midorima filled moment earlier, literally. When I got out half an hour later, Aomine brought me into the kitchen for food.

 

During that whole kicking-me-out-of-my-room ordeal, I didn't say anything, and neither did they. However, later that night, when we transformed the living room into a camp of some sort, we broke down crying. We cried and cried and cried, our tears wet our pillows as we cried until the morning, around the time we passed out. I think, that was the first time we cried since we heard the news, Kuroko. When we woke up late in the afternoon, we sat down and had a talk. We talked for hours, and cried a little as well, but then we came to an agreement, even if it took a little too long. As a way to lessen the pain, we'd decided to live for you, to never give up like you never did. You better be happy, Kuroko.

 

Continue to be our shadow, yeah? Like you've always been. Watch as we play, laugh and smile, but also grieve, cry and hurt. Watch as we grow older, and become a better person with your lessons. You better wait for us too, Kuroko! Don't you dare leave us behind again.

 

Again, thank you for being my best friend and helping me make up with my brother, Tatsuya. Thanks to you, I've also made friends with my worst enemies. Kuroko, you're worth more than you'll ever believe.

 

Our Light

I won't forget you

Kagami Taiga

 

**~**~**

Date: 03, May


	6. Letter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the swearing. Please enjoy.

After endless searching, wanted person, Garou Tarou, had finally being detained by the police at 5:37 this afternoon. Garou was charged with drug trafficking, attempted rape and robbery. But the biggest charge of all was the murder of Kuroko Tetsuya with the other offender, Katashi Riku, who was captured on the 4th. The final verdict of his fate will not be known by the public. However, with Garou now in custody, police have close the case of Kuroko Tetsuya's murder. Just in time since the public funeral for the unfortunate young man was announced for the 1st of April, a week from today. May Kuroko Tetsuya finally rest in peace.

 

Date: 25, March

 

**~**~**

 

Hey Tetsu,

I finally got up enough courage to write to you. Yes, you've read it right, I couldn't find enough courage to write this letter until now, nearly four months since that day. Even Kagami, who needed a kick to his ass to get him out of his slump, wrote his a while ago.

 

If you're wondering, since your funeral, we somehow had the same idea of writing a letter each and burn it to you. And by another miracle, that may or may not have been us, we decided to burn it together. Hell, even Midorima didn't give any weird excuses about that horoscope of his. Now that I've finally writing mine, this one, we can hopefully burn it soon. It's long overdue.

 

When I first met you, I truthfully thought you was a ghost, that scared me shitless. Really, back then, you had no such thing as 'presence'. Fast forward a few months, you were now in first string, and a regular as well. I was so proud back then, we were so proud, even though you did make quite an entrance for your debut game. Don't even wish for it, I'll never forget it. Fast forward again to second year, and you were put in charge of the blond idiot by the name of Kise. I knew he was disrespecting you, but you somehow tamed him and made him bloom under your light. YOU were the one who made Kise bloom the natural way, the right way.

 

Looking back now, I can't believe we turned into arrogant pricks just because we bloomed too fast. Seriously, who hurt their best friend so bad they became depressed and hated something they loved? We found out you got depressed, your grandmother sold you out. You see Tetsu, you're special, not just in your skills, but just you in general. Normally, you have this calming aura around you, an aura that became more detectable the more I got to know you. However, if you ever got angry, no one within Teikou would dare to stand within a 10 meter radius of you. Even Akashi had trouble resisting the urge to move away, he even admitted it himself. I guess we used up our luck, you only got angry twice during the time that I knew you, and never once at us.

 

Let me just say this: "I'm sorry, Tetsu, for everything that I've done." I might not of know at the time, but I know now. I also know that you forgave me years ago, without a formal apology. Though I guess, it was just within your nature to do that. I know this is not the best way to do this but it was all I have left. I'm really sorry, I was being childish and selfish. Also, thank you for forgiving me. It meant a lot to me, to be able to call you my best friend once again.

 

Oh yeah, I have good news for you. A few days ago, Ogiwara gave Kagami a call. Since receiving news about your death, he pulled one of your disappearing act. We tried to look for him, only to come back emptied. He didn't show up to your private funeral, neither did he for your public one. Knowing it will hurt you, we decided not to mention it in our letters. Though, since he reappeared, I guess I can. Kagami said Ogiwara called him to let us know he was still breathing. He apologised for disappearing into thin air, he was too hurt to stay in the country so he went to Australia. He left everything behind except for some clothes, and only remembered Kagami phone number since they texted a lot. We had a talk with him yesterday, and we managed to come back to us, here in Japan. When he get back, hopefully we can help him out of whatever hole he's in. He did seem happier after that long phone call, I don't know for sure, I'm not good with emotional crap.

 

Anyway, make sure you wait for us up there. We made a promise to live for you, now it's your turn to promise to wait for us. I know you have the patient of a saint, so you can do it. But really, your title was not the 'Phantom 6th Man', it was 'Impossible'. After all, you're our impossible.

 

Our Shadow

We're still healing

Aomine Daiki

 

**~**~**

Date: 28, May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, and it's not a letter.


	7. Eulogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story. I hope you'd enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all your support.

The Generation of Miracles were always known as a group of five. Five prodigies who had the perfect game record. Five geniuses who shone and still shine like the sun. Five individuals who were gifted with once in a lifetime skills, and attitude as well. Five miracles who once casted their eyes upon the shadow and smiled. A real, genuine smile that portrayed nothing but innocence.

 

You see, there was not five members in the Generation of Miracles. In fact, there were eight, with an official-unofficial member. Before Kise Ryouta, there was Haizaki Shougo, a first year regular of Teikou Middle School. Haizaki was an almost Miracle, narrowly missing the title due to his less than acceptable playing tricks. After the Winter Cup three years ago, the Fateful WC as we named it, the Generation of Miracle welcomed a new official member in the name of Kagami Taiga, a returnee from America. A year after, we opened our arms to Ogiwara Shigehiro, an exceptional player that belatedly, yet, naturally bloom in the loving moonlight.

 

But you see, there was one more player. One, who had been a Miracle since the start. One very special player that will never appear again, not in this lifetime, not in the next, not for eternity. Even though he was not widely acknowledged, or known of this Miracle existence, the members themselves do. After all, he was theirs everything. He was their Phantom, he was Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Contrast to popular belief of those who know him, the Phantom 6th was not 'given' to the Miracles. It was the other way around, they were 'given' to him. In Teikou, he was the last to join first string, apart from Kise in second year. Kuroko had a naturally low presence, so low to the point many members of Teikou Boy Basketball Club doubted, or forgot he exist. Because of this, he had no game record and was not widely known, or acknowledged, as a member of the genius group. Yet, such natural skill of his can never exist or be fully replicate again, as proven with Mayuzumi Chihiro. Back then, he was pretty useless at everything, but he was their ace. He was our ace, and he grew exponentially from then.

 

Whether he knew it or not, Kuroko was the Miracles' secret light. He was the sun to their days and the stars to their night. But most of all, he was their moon, so dependent on the sun for its light and the earth for its gravity. Yet, without the moon, the climates would go crazy, the earth wouldn't spin right and the tide would be no more. Something so small, yet so significant, just exactly like Kuroko. People called him a shadow, but he was our light, our forever burning light.

 

To this day, we did not know what we did to deserve his friendship, and his trust. Since the beginning, he was our heart and our connection. Without him, we wouldn't be where we are today, a tight knitted family that was born out of trust and love. We were able to meet new people, and befriend much more. Additionally, he was our protector, shielding us from any harm, even if it meant saving us from ourselves - and he did, one too many times. Kuroko was also very patient, the most patient we ever knew, willing to wait for an eternity if asked.

 

For as far as we knew, he was always there for us no matter what happen. He supported us through everything, he was the pillar we could always rely on to deliver his promises. Despite being weak physically, he was the strongest of us emotionally and mentally. That may be why, after all the pain, he was able to find it in his heart to forgive our sins. After everything, he was still our pillar, helping us on our journey for redemption. He willingly lent us a shoulder to cry on, an ear to our turmoils and a home for our hearts. Of course, this goes without saying that Kuroko Tetsuya was a selfless person, birth with a heart too kind for his own good. He was willing to give up anything and everything for his loved ones, and will only asked for nothing but your happiness in return. We owed and still owe him so much, and no matter what we do, we can never repay him for all the trouble he went to for us.

 

Can you see us up there, Kuroko? Can you see ours tears, the sorrow we felt at your departure? Can you see the hole you left in our heart, our love for you? Are you feeling it too, the pain that's coursing through our blood like poison? Of course you do, you're Kuroko. You were someone who always could understand the feelings of those around you, whether it may be physical, mental or emotional. You were sympathetic, not only understanding but also truly feeling what those around you do, yet you rarely showed it. You were always careful with what you said, your words may be blunt but never hurtful, meant to only lift the spirits of those around you. Maybe, maybe that's why children loved and adored you so much. Of course, other people too, but mainly children.

 

Here and now, we would like to thanks you Kuroko, for giving us your heart, your passion and your trust. Thank you for your friendship, for being our friend even though we turned you away that one time. Thank you for your countless forgiveness, even though we hurt you so much. Thank you for your kind heart, and never ending patience. Thank you for protection us, for coming back to us, and re-lighting our burning passion for our connecting sport, basketball. No matter what you believed, you are our hero.

 

As individuals and as a group, we know you've departed from this mortal world. However, we have a last few selfish requests for you wherever you are. First and foremost, please watch over this world, and us. It may sound extremely self-centred, but please watch as we tried our best to live the life you can't. Watch as we work towards our goal yet come back together with you being our connection. Watch as we, us and all of your loved ones, make you proud. Additionally, please also guild us and don't let us stray from our path. Lead us all down the right path and does not goes astray into a world of hopelessness. Be our stars that we will forever trust. Lastly, and most importantly, please wait for us. Wait for us to meet you again. We will meet again but it will be in a long time. So please, wait for us with your eternal patience.

 

Kuroko, you've saved us countless time and you'll save us again, we're absolutely sure of it. But for now, please take care of yourself. You may leave this world to us now, it's time for us to step up, to work our hardest to do you proud. We will never be as kind, patient or overall be as amazing as you, but we will try, and try and try like you always have.

 

We now lay you to rest. Rest in peace, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

**~**~**

A heartfelt eulogy given at Kuroko Tetsuya's public funeral, a victim of an alcohol-induced murder.

Date: 01, April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. You can guess who wrote/delivered this eulogy, can't you?


End file.
